Lady
Lady is a character in The Events of Sudrian History. She was rented by Sir Topham Hatt to work at Knapford Yards alongside Arthur, while Diesel, the main engine who works there, is at the Works being mended. She is very kind to all engines, and loves to get work done quickly, yet efficiently. Personality Lady is a bubbly and determined engine. She always is raring to get the jobs done. She loves to spend time with her friends, and is always a fighter in their corner if they need on. She has been known to help Thomas and his friends, when there is no one else to turn to. Appearances Season 1 "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" Lady first appears with Toby and another new engine. Sir Topham Hatt introduces her as "Lady". She eagerly greets Thomas, then runs off to start work. Later, she is seen moving trucks around the yard as Arthur preps Molly's goods train. She is seen again shunting as Molly departs with her train. That night, as Henry passes through the yard with The Flying Kipper, she can be seen sleeping in a siding. "Dishonor" Lady passes by Molly at Knapford Yards, as the latter arrives to visit Arthur. She is shunting a truck to the other side of the yards. "World Order - Part 2" Lady is gathered at Knapford Docks with all of the other engines, and is shocked upon hearing about Diesel 10. She joins in whistling with the others, and is ready to defend the island. "Mysteries Begin" Lady is at the Docks while the engines make plans to stop the diesels. Later, she is present for the evacuation of Sodor. That night, she stays at the Docks, and is amazed by the fact that Sodor has rescued many engine from scrap. "For A Brighter Future" Still at the Docks, Lady says her goodbyes to Duck and his group of departing engines. When Gordon and Henry return, she is relieved that they're safe. Later on, Emily puffs up frantically, exclaiming that Percy is missing. Lady takes Emily away and helps her look for him. As the fight between steam and diesel engines wages on, Lady proposes that he could've snuck away to follow Thomas, or go after Diesel by himself. "The Fire In All Of Us" As the fight continues, Lady begins try to persuade Emily to leave the Docks, as it isn't safe anymore. Eventually, she agrees, so Lady rounds up Rosie and Molly, and the four of them flee. Lady pulls ahead of them, and doesn't notice when Molly is captured. Lady accidentally diverts into a siding, luckily where there's a turntable. She turns around, ending up face to face with Theodore. He is about to capture her, until Mavis arrives and saves her. Suddenly, she notices a second diesel behind Mavis and tries to warn her, but it's too late. Lady watches in horror as the diesel attacks, presuming Mavis to be dead. As Emily, Rosie, and Toby race away, Lady goes in the opposite direction. Later, after everyone else has escaped Sodor, Lady tiredly runs from a couple diesels, and is found by Gordon. The two engines couple up and puff away from Sodor, the last two engines to escape. Season 2 "What We've Lost" Lady and Gordon puff down the line together. She begins to panic, ranting about how everyone else may not have made it. Gordon tries to calm her down and reassure her that what she's thinking is not true. The two stop, and Gordon talks her down. Eventually, the two engines press on, trying to find their friends. "Mourning Has Arrived" TBA "Up In Arms" TBA "Punishment" TBA "Sicut Cervus" TBA "Rebellion" TBA "Restoration" TBA "Guardian Angel" TBA "Reflections" TBA Death ;Killed By * Diesel 10 When Lady goes to confront Diesel 10, he charges her, striking her smokebox with his claw. Lady is able to escape, and weakly puffs back to her friends. She is able to get back and say her final goodbyes, before the injury becomes too severe, and she dies. List Of Appearances Trivia * In the early development of The Events of Sudrian History, Lady was originally going to be already on the island, and would've had a minor role in "By A Hair" (which would've been her first appearance). * Lady and Arthur are the first tank engines to have a formal introduction in the series. * As of "Dishonor", Lady is the last surviving engine of her old railway. Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Pink/Purple Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters